1. Field of the Invention(s)
The present invention(s) generally relate to chip performance. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for improvement of a frequency response of a chip device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various chip-and-wire methods are commonly used to make monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs). A monolithic microwave integrated circuit is a type of integrated circuit device that operates at microwave frequencies. Examples of functions of integrated circuit devices include microwave mixing, power amplification, low noise amplification, and high frequency switching.
Common chip-and-wire MMIC module assembly approaches often used in today's microwave radios include traditional multiple thin film modules, hybrid PCB with thin-film modules, hybrid PCB with MMIC modules, and single carrier multi MMIC modules. In all of these approaches, one of the most common disadvantages is that the final module assembly requires traditional chip-and-wire operations. The traditional microwave and millimeter wave chip-and-wire process is an obstacle to today's CM (Contract Manufacturing) high volume and low cost production goals.
Although some voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) modules and hybrid MMIC assemblies may be used in the frequency range of 0.5 to 8 GHz for input and output ports with several DC feed lines, these components may become unusable at higher frequencies due to signal degradation.